Up Against The Wall
by thingperson
Summary: What happens when Cagalli and Athrun have each other up against the wall and things start to get heated. A Athrun and Cagalli BIG LEMON.


Hey everyone this is my first submittion and first lemon I have wrote, I hope everyone likes it. I have always wanted a cagalli and athrun up against the wall lemon so I wanted to make one. This is my first time writing one it took me a long time and I worked hard on it. So If you could please review I would really appreciate it.

Thanks so much to my beta readers **Starrliteangel **and **Rhonda21** aka my triplet not really but to me she is thank you so much triplet you're the best beta reader ever you helped me so much. And you cheered me on writing this all the way thank you so much..hugs. And thanks to my friends for supporting me and my twin sister **PinkPrincessLacus** for supporting me to hugs.

So ASUCAGA UP AGAINST THE WALL BANAZI

**Disclaimer I do not own gundam seed or gundam seed destiny or there characters**

**Warning this fanfiction contains material for mature adults, seriously it's a lemon so if you don't like them or read them don't read this.

* * *

**

"Cagalli wait," Said an aspirated and desperate, but exhausted, athrun as he ran into his house. following a very mad, blond haired woman just as the door swung open so hard he could have almost betted she had made a hole in the wall..but that didn't matter now because there were other issues to be met.

"No, I wont you bastard," Cagalli turned around to shout when she stopped mid way through the hallway to make sure there was enough distance between them.

"Cagalli you're being so immature and unreasonable," Athrun shouted again for the second time that night, but this time they were in their own house.

"No I'm not," a very red Cagalli from anger shouted back at her husband

"Well what am I supposed to think when my wife..my wife is being looked at all night long..in that..in that..sexy dress huh..since when did you wear those kinds of dresses", Athrun yelled pointing at cagalli and the dress she was wearing. By the looks of it, he is right - cagalli is wearing a very sexy black dress that almost reaches the floor with a very high slit on her right side showing off a lot of her well toned legs..and the rest of the dress is a halter top with a very low V neck line that shows off much of her cleavage..and Cagalli taking deep breaths in and out didn't really help athrun as he watched her for a moment her chest rising up and down from their shouting and her..oh gosh his weakness her blush..which he always finds so cute..and sexy on her..thats when the fight took a little turn for athrun. Well, in his point of view it did..but it didn't seem to cagalli as her glare only intensified.

Cagalli blushed at the word sexy..but keep her glare

"What are you talking about? I can wear whatever I want to." Cagalli huffed still keeping her glare.

"And besides, I wanted to look good for you," she says quietly, blushing turning her head the other way.

"Cagalli" Athrun says with soften eyes

"Oh and you know what? You didn't have to punch that poor man anyways he wasn't doing anything wrong. All he did was compliment me...but no...you can't even let another man compliment me!" Cagalli shouted with a mix of embarrassment from remembering the incident and anger at Athrun for being a total jerk about it

"Poor man..poor man! You know very well Cagalli that man had it coming!" said Athrun once again, getting mad from even thinking about the incident and the bastard..and he unconsciously clenched his fists without knowing.

"What…why..he had it coming cause..oh my..he talked to me." Cagalli exaggerated pointing to herself and rolling her eyes

"We were just having a friendly conversation and he asked me for a dance and you hit him..thats it. Out of the blue you just hit him, Athrun..at a formal event held for orb officials!" Cagalli shouted pointing at Athrun.

"Friendly?! That guy was anything but friendly Cagalli, trust me." Athrun said shaking his head clearly getting red from anger himself..and with every sentence and word he took a step closer to Cagalli

"What…why...argh..you know what, I don't even want to hear it." Cagalli said shaking her head and her hand to dismiss the issue. She clearly wasn't aware of the distance Athrun had closed between them during their heated discussion

Cagalli turned around to go upstairs and suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist turn her around to meet her husband's beautiful green eyes and to be pulled into his arms..the feel of his hands on her bare back sent shivers through her body, making her completely forget her anger.

"Cagalli," Athrun purred almost as he let one of his hands leave her back to softly touch her cheek

"Trust me, he deserved it. You.." he paused and for a moment she saw anger flicker in his soft eyes to quickly be replaced by soft ones for her as he looked at her

"don't know what he said before he came over to you. I was talking to Kira when I over heard these guys talk about the princess and how if they were with you they would take the oppunity to kiss you and..and.."

**Flashback**

"_This place sure does look great doesn't it Athrun?" Kira said as he admired the scenery of the ball room. _

"_Yes it sure does." Athrun was smiling until he overheard someone say the word "princess" and naturally, this caught his attention _

_He turned his head slightly to see three men in formal wear. He didn't recognize them but he could bet that they were either friends of one of the representatives in orb or one of their sons...but what he heard next angered him._

"_Oh have you guys seen the princess tonight..oh baby is she smokin..I didn't know the princess could dress like that," the guy with long brown hair smiling widely said with a big grin on his face to his buddies_

"_Oh I know did you see her ass in it..wow..I just wanted to smack it," said another one of the guys with light blond hair_

"_Oh you just wait..I bet you I could get a dance with the princess...and...get a kiss..and feel that round ass in my hands," said the guy with short brown hair as he smirked_

"_Uh huh sure I like that see that. You do know she is married don't you?" said the guy with long brown hair_

"_So what, like that chicken is going to do anything about it here at the ball in front of anyone." he grinned again _

"_haha..sure I like to bet on that man. Good luck." his friend with blond hair teased._

"_hehe, what he said good luck." said the guy with long brown hair as their friend went off in the direction of Cagalli_

_While this whole time this is happening Athrun is angered beyond his limit he tried everything to keep his cool but from his appearance Athrun Zala was nothing but cool, with his jaw clenched and his knuckles so tight they were white. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice that the brown hair bastard had left_

_Athrun quickly left in search for Cagalli just to make sure that jerk hadn't found her yet._

_Athrun felt relief when he saw Cagalli but suddenly the same brown hair guy he had seen before tapped her on the shoulder and asked her something. Well that was when the famously cool and calm Athrun Zala was replaced by a very angered husband as he ran straight for the brown haired guy and thought of nothing other than killing him._

_And the next thing the brown haired guy knew - BAMM!! - he was lying on the floor and Athrun was standing above him with his arm raised in the air looking anything but happy._

**End of flashback**

"He just wasn't a good person. Trust me." Athrun said looking in to her eyes with sincerity

"Uhh..well..ok..but you know I could have taken care of that problem myself." Cagalli grinned as Athrun was already about a inch away from kissing her.

"Oh, really. I highly doubt that dear." Athrun's lips hotly said on her ear as he mussed her neck and brought her closer to him to only feel her freeze instantly but relax once he slowly brought his lips up to ever so slowly nibble on her ear. Melting in his touch, she could feel him smirking and just as quickly she tensed up and pushed him away but his arms stopped her.

"And what is that supposed to mean, huh," Cagalli angrily snapped, "I can defend myself thank you very much..remember desert dawn." Cagalli smirked.

"Oh..yes, yes I very well do dear." Athrun smiled as he went to hug her tighter again and Cagalli seemed almost satisfied with his acknowledgement

"But if I remember right, I was the one who jumped you and had you captured on that island." Athrun smirked.

"Oh shut up," Cagalli snapped and pushed him away again, "Whatever. That was the past. I could beat you any day. I just don't feel like it." Cagalli smirked back.

"Oh really dear," Athrun grinned at his wife

"Really, yes and I could prove it now, come on." Cagalli said, and took her stance even though she was still wearing her formal dress. She was not about to back down to him..she still had that same old pride. She grinned

"Uhh what? You can't be serious Cagalli." a shocked Athrun replied.

"Oh you bet your ass I am." Cagalli retorted with a look of determination

"Dear, I cant hurt you and besides your in a dress. This is too easy. Dear, just give up." Athrun grinned at he turned to head upstairs this time.

But as soon as he turned around…he should have suspected an attack…there was a clicking sound of high heels and the next thing he knew was Cagalli had tackled him to the ground as she had pinned him down just like Athrun had pinned her down when they first met on the island. But the only difference this time was athrun was the one facing down on the hard floor..with cagalli in her dress on top of him holding his arms down with her slender hands and sitting on his back.

"Say you admit defeat." Cagalli said hotly putting her lips on his ear as she smirked

That's when the burning desire in athrun started to burn and he just couldn't control it anymore

"I..," Athrun started as he flipped his wrist, grabbed her left arm, and flipped their bodies around so he was on top of her and straddling her. He locked his legs with hers so she couldn't move..and held her wrist in his above her head.

"Will never admit defeat." Athrun murmured as his lips came crashing down upon hers and he heatedly kissed her, exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, moving his tongue with hers as Cagalli wildly kissed him back.

Cagalli wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he slowly moved his tongue and kissed down her neck. She moved her head back to give him as much access as he wants as he continued his mission of biting, nibbling, and sucking her neck. Cagalli let out a moan that only pleased his male pride more

But just as his hand slowly slid up the slit in her dress it hit her she will not lose to him either...

So just as quickly she pushed him off her as hard as she could and stood up as fast as she could to stand across from him in the hallway

And by looking at Athrun you could tell he very surprised. He didn't even realize that she had pushed him off till he had hit the floor..he was just so into her..her..scent..her taste.

"You just don't know when to give up." Athrun smirked as he slowly got up

"Oh big words coming from the man who I had pinned to the ground." Cagalli smirked back

"Oh ok Cagalli if you want to play it that way..sure why not..ill fight you..just don't come crying to me when your hurt ok." Athrun told her as he took off his tuxedo jacket and buttoned his shirt collar to give him extra room to move around as he walked over the table next to her to put his jacket over.

"Ok now where were we, princess," he smirked

"Right here dear," Cagalli said as she went to punch him, but missed when he dodged the attack easily into the living room. Cagalli ran into the table and pushed it a couple good feet away from its original spot.

"Come on dear, you have to be quicker than that," he said, smiling, as she ran to him again in a attempt to hit him. Athrun stepped back only to run into the wall behind him, but this didn't worry him.

He quickly blocked each strike she sent his way with the back with his arms and fast hands

He grunted even though she wasnt hitting his face because her punches hurt his arms that were blocking her..until suddenly, she unexpectedly landed a hit on his shoulder which caused his right side to be open for her to punch. Athrun fell off balance from the force of her punch to fall with back completely against the wall. He closed his eyes to take in the blow only to open them and find amber eyes looking to his emerald ones with clear amusement, hunger and of course that fire he loved about her. She came close to his face until she was only a centimeter or 2 away. He could feel her hot breath on his mouth, and that only added to the cloudiness in his head of all the thoughts he could be doing to her, with her, pleasuring her.

Their breathing intensified as they started to feel how heated things were becoming. Cagalli's hands on his shoulders tightened... Athrun could feel her chest pressed tightly upon his, and he could only think about how hers rose up and down against his chest, as if they were both intoxicated with each other. Cagalli could feel his hard chest against hers and just the thought of it sent her mind into more confusion. The body heat between them rose and the smell of sweat from their fight and their hunger for each other added to their desire…their lips met fiercely, crashing upon each other in a wild kiss as his hands found their way to her back and pressed her even tighter to his body with his need to touch her, to be with her are all just too much for him. Their tongues battled and explored every part of each other's mouth because Cagalli was not going to let him win even this battle but athrun proved to be a challenge. She only momentarily lost from distraction as Athrun slowly slid one his hands from the small of her back to only grab her butt from behind, pulling her even closer to his burning desire for her that was only getting bigger by the touch. He slid his hand down her butt to grab her left leg to bend it slowly, pulling it to his side up against the wall even closer than she was to him.

She had to muffle a gasp by biting her lips as she felt his growing erection even closer to her wet and throbbing center that only added to her desire for him, but that thought was just quickly replaced by a moan from the heat of their kiss. cagalli decided it was time to fight back as she moved her body up and down just enough to grind her hips against his hard erection and pressing her chest even closer to his hard chest for him in return to let out a load moan. She took this chance to win the battle of the kiss with their tongues clashing. But better safe than sorry, she thought, and parted from it just as slowly to nibble on his bottom lip slowly as they parted too, which drove athrun almost insane.

"Well dear..it looks like I got you up against the wall," she purred as she tried to catch her breath

Athrun took his time coming back to reality to look into her in eyes while leaning down as if he was going to kiss her

"Not just yet," his hot breath breathed on her lips right before he captured them in yet another heated kiss.

The next thing she knew he had kicked himself off the wall with one leg all the while letting her left leg touch the ground but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her in a tight but loving embrace as she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly at times pulled his hair with her fingers as he lead them to the couch never once breaking their kiss.

Once Cagalli's legs hit the couch she released her hands from behind his neck to grab his shirt collar so she could pull him with her as she goes to sit down on the couch and continues to pull him on top of her as she lays on her back on the couch. Athrun's hold tightens on her as he pulls her even closer to him as their kiss deepens. He then decides to move the battle field of their kiss to her mouth as his hot tongue slips past her slightly parted lips, tasting every part her mouth while their tongues clashed.

Athrun slowly moves his right hand from behind her back to her abdomen slowly rising to her breast as he gently kneading them cupping them full in his hand. He heard her moan even louder in their kiss as her breathing became sharp almost panting from the pleasure his hand was giving her with his slow movements that were gentle but rough at the same time which she loved and only added to the hunger she had for him.

"Oh please don't stop." Cagalli moaned. The way he made her feel was like her body was on fire, and he wasn't even touching her skin

Athrun moved his kisses from her lips to her jaw line to trail his tongue to her neck, nibbling, sucking, biting all the right spots making her only moan louder with each tantalizing touch his mouth made on her oh so delicious skin, making him only want her more and more, all the while never losing his pace with his hand working his ways on her breast. He smiled as he felt her nipples become rock hard under his touch. He experienced a sense of male pride as he felt the other one become just as hard.

Wanting more of her, Athrun moves his hands from her breast and behind her back to slowly slide them down her flat belly to momentarily stop at both sides of her hips, before briefly breaking their kiss to look her in her amber colored eyes with full of love along with a mixture of hunger in them, hunger for her, as she stares into his eyes never looking away from his intoxicating emerald ones. Her eyes soften to look at him with just as much love as he showed her and quickly gave him a quick kiss before her arms left his neck to untie the back of her dress from around her neck as he slowly and carefully slides down her body to grab as much of her dress at her hip with his hands while his mouth and kisses trail along her chest with his hot tongue, as he starts to slowly pull her dress down as he trails his tongue from her neck to gentle swell of her upper chest until his tongue his the outline of her bra.

Once she feels her dress almost all the way off of her she carefully kicks the rest off along with her shoes careful not to hit her husband in the process. Now the only thing left was her bra as Athrun skillfully reached behind her back to unclasp the hook then he slowly took off her bra. He couldn't help but admire the site before him. Her perfect round breast made him even more aroused. Once her dress and bra are out of the way, Athrun uses his hand to massage her other breast while his mouth is busy with this other one sucking, biting harder, he took his time as he licked her rock hard nipple making her moan louder as he licked around her breast like she was candy before taking her nipple full in his mouth and sucking harder and harder while she moaned even loader. "Athrun," she gasped as he began to nibble her sensitive skin, biting ever so often, as she grabbed his sweat soaked locks to pull him even closer to her so she could give him as much access as he wants. She wraps a leg around his pulling his hard member even closer to her unbelievable wet center. His ministrations were just too much for her. She had to have more and it didn't go unheard as her moans got loader and loader from her pleasure he was giving her.

Feeling restless she undoes his shirt buttons effortlessly. Once she is done with the last buttons she reaches up to pull it down his shoulders making him temporary stop his mission on her chest to shrug the rest of his shirt off.

"Now where were we," he says ever so sexy while he takes his time to admire the beauty in front of him. Her sweat soaking body was the hottest thing he had ever seen with each and every one of her sexy curves, her pink lacy bra and underwear that only turned him on more and more

"Oh right here," he says just before fiercely crashing his lips on hers again in another heated kiss while sliding his hands up and down her long slender legs all the way to her thighs until he decides to rest his hands on her behind to only put her heated core even closer to his hard member touching through the only remaining clothes they had left, he cant help but let out a moan as he can already feels the heat coming from her delicious core, his thoughts of wet center were taken away when he felt her hands trail every inch of his manly chest feeling his muscles become tense with her feather light touches that arouse him only farther. Feeling his hard cut chest only made her wetter, and adding to her desire to touch him she cant help but moan in there kiss. He can feel her nails tracing slow circles down to the top of where his pants where, the feel of her so close to his throbbing member only made him groan in anticipation of wanting to be with her, in her to be complete with her

"Oh Cagalli," he moaned

He kissed her harder as she began working on his pants. After unbuttoning and pulling them down as far she can go he kicks the rest of it off, just like her, careful not to hit her in the process

After his pants were out of the way, she takes this opportunity to get even for all the tormenting pleasure he gave her. She pushes him backwards putting as much pressure as she can on his chest, never breaking there kiss as they linger a moment standing on their knees enjoying the taste of each other. Then she decides to push him until he is completing laying back on the other end of the couch, as she adjusts her legs on both sides of his torso, straddling him as her hand are placed on his lower abdomen fingering his tight six pack ever so sensually. Breaking there kiss she moves her hot mouth from his lips to his ear to nibble ever so gently on his sensitive skin, hearing him moan only made her quest to pleasure him all the more fun. "Do you like it when I do this" she says as she licks the sweat off his ear ever so sensually, licking and flipping her tongue around his ear lope, to lazily trail her tongue and her hot kisses to the sensitive spot on his neck, knowing very well where it was, as she hear him moan even louder as he gasps "Oh yes Cagalli", right before he moves his hand from her back to her breast to cup them in full in his hand, tweaking her hard nipples with his thumbs before kneading them like dough. "Oh Athrun" she moaned snapping her head back at his touch, momentary forgetting his neck but tasting his sweet sweat still on her lips as she licks them reminding her of her mission on his body.

As she continues sucking hard on his neck making sure to leave evidence of their love making, she continues to nipple on his sweat soaked skin all the way to his hard chest that only tightened to result in his breathing coming in pants, as she licked her way from his chest to his six pack as she softly bites it to only feel his cut muscles tighten even more making her unbelievably wet at the site before her. looking up just enough to see her husband's face full of pleasure. He had to grab the sides of the couch while he fought for control.

Seeing his knuckles turn white, she held her muffled moans right before she licked his full length until she hit where his boxers started. "Oh gosh Cagalli." he moaned throwing his head back farther in the couch cushion.

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore. She had to taste him. Her desire for him was just too strong. She quickly pulls down his boxers to free his already hard erection. Cagalli slide lower, lingering over his manhood looking hungrily. Setting both of her hands on his lower thighs slowly messaging them, she went higher and higher while making slow circler motions as her hot breath blows against his hard member in a teasing manner. "Oh gosh!" Athrun screams in sexual torment gripping the corners of the couch so hard he thought for a second they'd rip.

When her hands find his throbbing erection, she gives him gentle strokes making his senses go insane, as his moans only increase in volume. She leans down so her tongue can slowly trace over his throbbing, straining erection as she licks his full length before hearing him moan her name. She then puts his hard cock completely in her mouth sucking hard going up and down. Her teeth grazed his hard member as her pace only increased. He filled her mouth completing while her tongue danced all around his hardness.

Athrun was reaching his limit. He couldn't take it. He had to be inside her, to be complete with her. He pulls her shoulders away from his hard now almost painful hard erection, to whimper slightly at the lost of the warm bliss he was in.

He bought her up to eye level with him to kiss her wildly. The taste of his juices from her lips aroused him unbearably, as he pushes his hot tongue once again in her mouth his tongue against hers , as she returned the kiss just as passionately. He pushes her back as they began to sit up. He then moves his hands from her back to grab her legs on both sides of him to pull tightly against him, as she in returns wraps her arms around his neck before he slowly brings them back down to the couch for him to once again to return on top of her.

Once Cagalli's back is completely on the couch, she wraps her legs around Athrun's torso tightening them more to where his hard erection is up against her wet center, his extremely hard member just laying there on top of the place she yearns for him the most, driving her insane while making her even wetter than before. She can't take it anymore. The desire was too much for her as she started bucking her hips to his, in a silent understanding that she wanted him, needed him now. Athrun, who was already at his breaking point, moaned very loud in their heated kiss to break away panting. His face looked pained at first. The sexual heat made him want to just take her now and hard, but then his face quickly changed to be replace by a grin as he leaned down to nibble on her ear ever so sensually before licking her ear lop exceptionally teasingly before he whispered in her ear hotly, "Not just yet," his hot breath on her sensitive skin send shivers down her body.

His hands slide up and down her long sender legs, his left hand grabbing her butt from behind to give it a brief squeeze, as his right hand slowly trails down to her thigh to slide down her inner thigh ever so slowly. He looked up at his wife to see her bite her lips trying to hold in a moan before he travels his hand to rest on her incredibly wet center that already soaked through the last piece of clothing she had on. He pressed harder this time, slightly rubbing her through the clothing, the heat coming on his hand aroused him more and more. "Oh gosh athrun don't stop," Cagalli moaned loudly, and he did just that. He pressed harder this time curving his fingers as he did to use as much pressure as he could with her panties in the way as he sucked on her neck hard. Cagalli only gasps. With more and more pressure he applies, her nails dig into his bare shoulders. Cagalli, still not satisfied with what he was doing, wanted more, as she began to rub her hips against his hand, moaning as she did, only causing her to want more as he trailed down to her chest to suck on each of her rock hard nipples. Taking them completing in his mouth, he sucked hard traveling his tongue from her nipple to the valley of her chest to other one, never to give the other more attention than the other. Once he was done with her breast, he trailed his tongue and his hot kisses slowly down her flat stomach to rest for a moment at her navel teaseling swirling his tongue around her navel before his kisses trail to the outer line of her panties. He looked up at his wife hungrily, to see her face to be in complete pleasure and her body soaked with sweat. Almost shivering in excitement as she knew what was to come, she let go of his shoulders to grab a hold of as much of the couch as she could.

He grinned as he slowly pulled off her panties to smell the sweet scent he craved for. Once her panties were completely off, he spreads her legs open to put both his hand on her inner thighs messaging them slowly, getting closer and closer to her wet and throbbing center. He leans his head down to place a hot kiss on her right inner thigh before looking back at his wife to give her a sexy grin. He brings his head down farther as his tongue trails between her lower lips giving them a deep wet lick. He continues to lick around her very wet center more and more as he sucked her moist delicious center harder as her moans grew in length and volume. Her back and hips arched to him giving him all the access he wanted. He heard her moan his name out in pleasure as he decided to suck on her nub just before teasing her as his tongue dances lightly on top of her wet fold before giving her deeper licks hungrily, "Oh gosh Athrun!" she moaned loud in his ears, as she grabs his wet blue locks coming hard in his mouth. He licks up every ounce and picks up his head as he hears her whimper slightly. "You taste so good Cagalli," he says grinning while licking his lips. Almost purring, he looks at her with his eyes full of lust, insatiable, ravenous lust for her. She could see it so well and the mere thought made her shiver in excitement. As he picks himself up again, he brings himself on top of her while having his arms around her back and looking her in the eyes. He lingers his mouth above her lips teasing licking her bottom lip before she pulls his head so their lips meet again wildly. His hand finds her breast again kneading it as he did before, while she lazily brings her hot mouth from his lips to his ear, fiercely kissing and licking his ear lop. He shivered lightly when he felt her hot breath on his sensitive skin of his ear, as he touched her wet center with his right hand strongly pressing ever so slightly before applying more pressure. She moans as he tweaks her throbbing nub. "Admit defeat princess," he said grinning while turning his head to meet her eyes. It took a moment to realize what he said before she glared dangerously at her husband. "Never," she says simply before roughly pushing him off of her making him lose his balance and hit the hard floor.

She takes this time to get up off the couch, running as fast as she can go. She stops in the middle of the living room to give him a triumphant smile. "Oh dear, you've got to be quicker than that." she says using his own words against him. He realizes this as his mouth drops and his eyes mock glare at her and a grin appears at his lips, "oh I'll give you faster, come here you" as he starts to run towards her. "Oh no," Cagalli's voice echoes through the house as she swivels around chairs and tables to get away from Athrun. He proves to be a challenge as his coordinator abilities make him much faster, but Cagalli is still faster than any average female. "Oh no you don't" Athrun says, just barely short of grabbing her arm as she picks up her speed and runs into the kitchen to hide behind the kitchen table while she catches her breath. Athrun ended up on the other side of it, panting heavy from all the running they had been doing around the house. "Oh dear come on give up. You're going to get tired eventually." He grinned hoping she would give up, because the faster she gives up the faster he can get back on his sexual mission he had on her body. Just the mere thought made him lick his lips. Cagalli saw this and chose to take this time for a advance as she decided to run for it again just barely passing by Athrun as she kicked a chair in his way making him to stump his toe. Groaning quietly in pain, he stopped his movements to see his wife snickering at him. "Oh my, the big bad Athrun Zala hurt his toe," she teased loosely hanging at the door connecting to the hallway. "Oh you'll pay for that Cagalli." Athrun tried his best to give her a fierce glare but his attempt failed as he smiled in amusement. "I like to see you try," she says sticking her head out in a mocking manner. "Oh I will, just wait till I get my hands on you," Athrun says grinning once again as he takes off to run after his wife. "You'll have to catch me first dear," she says laughing turning her head ever so slightly as she ran in the hallway.

"Oh I plan on it." Athrun couldn't help but laugh as well chasing his wife in the hallway just barely short of grabbing her wrist.

In one last attempt he decides to use all of his strength to pick up his pace to grab her wrist. "Gotcha," he says as he finally grabs her wrist and turns her body around to push her body against the wall in the hallway hard. His hands on her waist tightly pulling her closer to him and kisses her ferociously as he nibbles on her lower lip, making her tremble slightly before his hot tongue slips passed hers to once again have another heated battle of there kisses. As her arms wrap tightly around his neck pulling him even closer to her, causing there kiss to deepen pulling slightly on his hair, wanting only more and more of him. Coming almost to his limit he couldn't take it any longer, he abruptly moved his hands from her waist to grab a hold of her butt to swiftly pick her up holding her up against the wall, her legs just as fast wrapping around his torso tightly bringing him even closer to the point where the places they yarned for each other were hottly touching each other. Feeling the heat from her center on his hard excretion aroused him unbearably, but no he wanted to please her even more. He wanted to drive her insane with pleasure just like she did him.

Her back automatically arched against the wall, the intense passion getting too much for her. She couldn't control it, the feeling of his hard erection touching her throbbing wet center made her feel the same blissful pleasure and it was slowly driving her insane. Athrun leisurely lead his right hand to the inner side of her thigh never losing his grip on her and gradually moved his hand to where her desire burned for him the most. She gasps when she felt him put his hand on her wet center and it made her feel like she was on fire. Deciding to tease her a bit, he tweaked her throbbing nub ever so sensually making her bite her lips holding in moans from the intense pleasure. Her nails digging his back momentarily, before slowly sliding his finger into her sleek entrance only stopping for a second to give her a hot kiss on her neck before slowly pushing his finger in and out of her going faster with each thrust. Wanting her to feel more, he slowed down his pace to add in a second finger. "Athrun," she whispered before moaning. Hearing her moan as well as saying his name only made him more aroused which caused his thrusts to pick up speed, shoving his fingers deeper and deeper in her. "You're…incredibly wet...Cagalli." The mere delight of pleasing her made his breath come in pants. Feeling his fingers going deeper in her, she couldn't take it anymore arching her back against the wall she began to meet his fingers as he thrust into her, screaming his name when she felt him add a third finger. "Athrun!" as she continued thrusting her hips to his fingers. Feeling her inner walls tighten he couldn't take it any more slowing his pace he slowly took his fingers out of her throbbing center.

He positioned himself at her entrance slowly entering her as he felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He stopped when he felt he was completing in her. Kissing her passionately, intoxicated with each other, feeling their burn, their desire, their love before he thrust hard into her making her gasp as he continues to deepen their kiss, nipping at her lower lip, fiercely kissing her his tongue clashing with hers in her mouth tasting every bit of her mouth as he continues to drive hard into her going faster. As he goes deeper he can already feel his control breaking but still trying to hold on to as much as he could. She arched her back against the wall to meet his thrust to give her the pleasure she craved making him go deep within her.

They continued their love making, her hips meeting his. He goes faster, her moans fueling the desire he had for her. Finding his breath to come in pants he takes his lips away from her mouth to lazily trail them to her ear so he could lightly tug at it before nibbling it softly. Throwing her head back to rest on the wall, his lips were winning her over. "Oh..oh" she began to mutter incoherent words his thrusting deep and strong was sending her mind in a fog and only worsened when she felt him slide his tongue from her ear to the spot on her neck just below her ear lope as he slide down to the spot he knew made her weak in the knees. Her legs momentarily loosen while she mewed in pleasure. His mouth sucking hard on her sensitive skin of her neck.

Athrun, aroused unbearably by her moaning, only made him want more picking his lips from her sweat soak neck to lick his way back to her ear. His hot breath on her making her shiver. "Surrender Cagalli... you have... no chance... against me" he says in a whisper while panting, to resume kissing her jaw line before giving one deep hard thrust into her using all of his strength. Making her back hit the wall hard. She screamed "Oh gosh!" digging her nails in his shoulders. She straighten herself so she aligned perfectly to meet his extremely hard cock. It wasn't until he resumed his thrusting did she realize what he had previously said.

Picking up her head that had been leaning against the wall. she tightens her legs around his waist to give him as much access as he wants. She moves her face to where her lips meet his in a fierce kiss, her hands leaving his shoulders to desperately grab on to his wet blue locks deepening their kiss. Hearing him moan in their kiss, she pulls away slowly to look into his lustful eyes as she mummers on his lips "No..never." She then decided to tighten her inner walls as tight as she can before kissing him once again. He groans in their kiss as each thrust he made gave him so much pleasure it made it almost painful. His breathing, that was already in pants, started to come become sharp gasps with each thrust he made into her tight center. Cagalli smirked as she watched her love's struggle. Athrun's breathing was becoming harsh as sweat started growing on his forehead. He thrust in her never slowly his pace. She knew she won, teasing him a bit, nibbling on his lower lip biting it ever so slightly. "What..too much ..for ya," her breathing also in pants as his thrusts only grew steadily faster. "Oh Cagalli," he moaned loudly his mouth finding her neck to suck hard on it. Her sweat soaked skin tasted delicious to him. The feeling of her inner walls clenching and tightening around him only drove him more and more insane but he was not about to let her win. He was going to show her that he was the husband danget. He was supposed to dominant. He wanted to give her a night that would drive her just as insane with pleasure or even more so than he was in.

With determination, his thrusts increased, getting more and more harder and deeper as he moved inside her. As a result, his breathing became more rough as he used all the energy he could. The harder he thrust, the more he practically dragged her with him as he pulled out of her, to only go back digging deeper and deeper in her. His mission was to only seek more and more pleasure. Cagalli couldn't take it. She kept moaning like she never did before every time he thrust more in her. Her nails traveling from his shoulders to his back sliding up and down his back the pleasure he was giving her was too much. It drove him crazy the feeling of her soft hands and nails scraping his skin. He decided to give her deep thrusts every so often so hard that made her back hit the wall to the point he barely registered the picture frame on the wall bounce forward before resting back on the wall. "Oh Gosh!" she moaned loud in his ears. He smirked. He knew he was winning over her now.

She realized once she said that the tables had turned. Her efforts of driving him crazy with pleasure only succeeded for a while before he turned it on her. Darn his touch.

She suddenly grinned. She knew something that might help as she slowly started tracing her nails from his back to his shoulders, hearing a moan escape his lips. She kisses him on his jaw line ever so gently, licking all the way to his ear making him distracted. Her right hand slowly slides down to his tight chest. His breath stopped unexpectedly when he felt her hand come close to his throbbing member that was still going in and out of her. Quickly grabbing both her arms, he held them against the wall stopping her from doing what he knew what was to come if she succeeded. He also knew if he didn't stop her when he did then he would definitely lose to her. Grinning at her while never losing his pace or intensity, he thrust harder inside her as he held on to her wrists against the wall.

Deciding to get the upper hand a little, he put his leg muscles to good use while he went as high as he could go making him plunge even deeper inside her. Gasping, Cagalli couldn't take it any longer. The intensity of their love making was too much. His touch, his kisses, everything about him made her want to lose control. Letting loose on the tight hold of her inner walls, she give into him screaming his name "Athrun! faster!...please!...faster!".

Athrun did just that. Feeling her let go and give herself to him just made him sizzle. His fire was scorching hot for her. Letting his hands slowly slide down her arms so his left hand could rest on her hip, he held her tightly against him while his left hand rested on her breast kneading it dangerously. His need for her was too much. She was driving him crazy. Her body, her breast, her hips everything he couldn't control it anymore he let loose all the fire that was burning in him as his thrusts picked up speed and intensity hitting her insides hard and fast. Her moans, loud in his ears, along with her nails digging into his back and shoulders that were slowly scrapping marks on him, made his skin even more sensitive. It was as if what she was doing was cheering him on to go deeper and deeper like she was a bottomless pit.

He moaned at full volume when he felt her arch her back and hips to meet his thrusts. He grinned as he thought of teasing her. His thrust slowed down to the point they were tantalizing slow, gradually going in and out of her making her groan for more of the fast deep thrusts she wanted. "Please Athrun faster," she whimpered. Her legs tightened as well as her hold on his waist making her nails dig into his skin to the point he felt pain. He kissed her as he continued to torture her with his slow sensual thrust as his tongue slipped passed hers to battle. She parted slowly to nibble on his lower lip while her hips met his. Feeling her lips against his and her hips meeting his were too much. He lost all control. He began to drive into her like a wild animal making her gasp as his hard excretion thrust into her wet core fast and hard, her hips once again meeting his.

Kissing her as much as he could before eventually losing his breath, he gave her a steamy kiss on her jaw line as he started traveling once more to her neck licking, sucking hard while nibbling ever so often. She had to bite back a scream when she felt him slightly bite her before his hand traveled from her jumping breast to the place they were connected at. She screamed in pleasure when he started to slowly move his finger ever so slowly over her nub, resulting in her putting her hands behind his back to pull him as tight as she could. The feel of his hard chest against hers felt as if it was like fire to them.

He abruptly moved his hand from her pulsing nub to grab her breast, completely kneading them treacherously while his left hand tightened his hold on her hips. Pumping fiercely into her like never before, his extremely hard erection started scraping and hitting every part of her inner walls. Panting hard, he continued to suck and kiss her neck. Her nails once again scraping along his shoulders desperate for more contact she screamed "Faster Athrun! Faster!" Her nails digging to his skin pressing him closer to her, her sweaty chest pressing against his as they continued to move up and down. He listened and went faster as his pace and thrusts picked up a speed thrusting so deep and hard her breath got caught with each thrust that sent her over the edge. She arched her back to where her hips met his as his hard erection filled her completely. Her back thrashed on the wall so hard it was surely going to leave a slight bruise in the morning but that didn't matter.

Their moans increased as he screamed her name. "Oh Cagalli!" He felt her legs tighten even more around him to where his thrust only allowed to dig deeper and deeper as their moans amplified. With each thrust he made he went dangerously faster each time. They faintly heard the picture frames on the wall come falling to the ground and smashing into pieces as their loving making made the walls shake with the intensity of their love.

Kissing her fiercely on the lips, he moved his other hand to both sides of her waist as their tongues clashed in each other's mouth. The pressure of his thrust and the force of their love making was too much for her. Her inner walls were beginning to tighten.

Feeling her tighten so much along with his thrusting was making it begin to feel as if they were on fire. All of a sudden she came her orgasm loud on his ears screaming his name. "Oh Athrun!" Her wet throbbing center tighten so tight around him. With their hips clashing he couldn't hold it back any longer. Feeling her tighten around his extremely hard erection, he thrust harder than he ever had as he too came following seconds later screaming "I love you Cagalli!" His orgasm loud and hard his juices mixed with hers. "I love you too Athrun!" she screamed before he captured her lips in a wild kiss. Their tongues clashing ever so passionately. The heat of their kiss keeping them going, his erection only digging deeper and deeper in her which made their screams and moans increase in volume. They continued to kiss fervently even when all they could see was black and hear the faint sounds of their love making.

Finally, the intensity of their love making took over and came crashing down as he slowed his pace, eventually stopping as he collapsed on top of her on the wall. Slowly parting from there passionate kiss, they panted intensely while trying to catch their breath. He looked into her eyes with all the love and passion he had for her as she returned the look with just as much love as he held.

He put his forehead against hers.

"It looks like I got you up against the wall." he whispered with a smile on his lips.

She giggled for a second. She couldn't help not to as her hands left his shoulders while she gently cupped his face. "With you dear anytime." she smiled.

"Ok how about...now." he says smiling taking the opportunity to capture her lips again rekindling the fire in them before slowly lifting her off the wall.

"Athrun!" she screams playfully before giggling as he carried her all the way to their bedroom for round two.

* * *

Well what do you think I hope you liked it and I hope it was hott enough. This is my first time writing stuff like this so please be easy on me. And please review. And please tell me if you think I should write more. 


End file.
